


Lady Luck

by GreenEye_Minx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hellsing
Genre: Harry Potter/Hellsing Crossover, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Slash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEye_Minx/pseuds/GreenEye_Minx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry runs away from the Dursley’s home and finds himself in trouble Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Luck

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I want to get back into writing but I am rusty so I will be working on my spelling and grammar with doing one shots. Hopeful this will put me in the mood to work more on my main story, enjoy.

 

Harry couldn’t believe how much his luck had taken a nose dive. He faced Voldemort so many times and got out alive.

 

Just for this to have happened.

 

It all started when he run away from the Dursleys home, finally having enough of being treated as a slave to their lazy asses, he was seventeen, an adult in the wizard world. Fuck whatever Dumbledore said about it being safe.

 

Not an hour after going it started to bloody rain, pushing him to hide in a warehouse, what he didn’t think that he would find was the place filled with an insane vampire and a group of ghouls.

 

Today wasn’t not his day.

 

So here he sat tied to a beam as the insane vampires paced in front of him talking to himself.

 

 _” Take him, he is a virgin, untouched by dirty hands.”_ A dreamy voice cried.

 

 **” No! Drain him dry. He is still HUMAN! Unworthy of our great gift.”** A harsh voice answered

 

_ ” But he is so pretty, so beautiful, he should be ours! His scent, his lovely scent calls to us. Take him! ” _

 

**”It’s a lie! His scent is a lie to lead us into a trap.”**

 

 _Why me. Why dose this stuff happen to me. Did I piss of someone in another life?_ Sighing Harry tried to make what he was seeing go away, far… away. How he was still sane after all the crap that had happened to him he didn’t know. Wiggling to get feeling back into his ass, Harry continued to watch the vampire as it fought with itself. It was like he had a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other, though by what was coming out of its mouth both were just as bad.

 

_Be this vampire’s lunch or sex pet._

_Lunch, no way I’m letting that thing anywhere near my ass._ Harry shuddered with that image in his head. _God someone save me._

 

Lady luck must have heard him and took pity on his little soul… and ass as the sound of gunfire could be heard from outside the warehouse where the vampire had sent his ghouls.

 

Both Harry and the vampire turned when the gunfire stopped and the door to the warehouse was opened. There in the doorway stood a man in red holding two big guns.

 

_What the hell!?_

 

**“Who dares come in to our home!?”**

 

_ “Yes. Who comes when we are so so busy with our pretty kitty” the dreamy voice giggled. _

 

 

Red eyes glimmered in amusement from the shadows as they took in the scene before him. A young male tied up and a Freak standing in front of him. It looked like it was going to be a fun night.

 

“Your nightmare.”

 

The voice sent shrives down Harry’s spine, he couldn’t tell if it was from desire or fear, there was so much power in those two words that it sent every hair on his body to stand on end. The warehouse seamed to get even darker as the other walked into the room. _So much power! Who was this guy?_ Harry thought as he saw more of the male.

 

The man if you could call him that was dressed in red and black his outfit reminded Harry of the distinctive Victorian western fashion style he had seen in the wizard world though not together, a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, a red cravat, and a long red duster, a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, wire-framed sunglasses.

 

 _This guy sure likes to wear red and black._ Harry thought dizzily, as more of the male’s power filled the room. As the male came closer to them Harry could not stop the moan that fell from his lips as that dark power caressed him.

 

 ** _“_** _He **is** MINE/ **PREY**!!!”_ The Freak screamed before attacking the man in red.

 

But it was over in seconds the vampire turned into dust in mid jump before it could even land a hit.

 

 

 

“Pathetic,” the red male stated, putting his guns away before making his way towards a shocked and dazed Harry.

 

”Th..thank you if you hadn’t come I don’t know what would of happened to me.” Harry said as he stared into those orange glasses.

 

“What is your name?” Harry suddenly, not seeing a shadow making his way towards his tired hands, cutting the rope without Harry even noticing.

 

“You my pretty may call me Alucard. Now tell me. What is a little wizard like you doing so far from home” Alucard asked, the scent that was coming from this little wizard was intoxicating pure and innocent, dark and sinful at the same time

 

Harry blushed before realizing that Alucard had called him a wizard.

 

“How..how did you know I was a wizard?” Harry stuttered.

 

“I can smell the power coming from you little one.” Alucard smirked showing his long fangs

 

“Sme…smelled?” Harry asked until he saw the inhuman fangs. “You’re like the others’” Harry stuttered out, fear running through his veins, but that did not stop his blood from heating up from desire.

 

Alucard’s smirk widened, he could smell the desire under the fear but paid it no mind for now, he was having too much fun.

 

“Don’t insult me by thinking I’m anything like that Freak, it could never be a true Vampire, little one.” Alucard hissed smiling an insane smile as Harry shivered in fear and desire.

 

Moving faster than the eye could see Harry found himself free from the ropes that tied him to the beam and against Alucard’s chest with his long arms trapping him there.

 

Harry gasped and looked into Alucard’s face to find the vampire had taken his glasses off, showing off his blood red eyes that now bore down into Harry’s own emeralds.

 

“Now what was this about payment, my little one?” Alucard asked his voice husky and full of dark promises, things that could only be given in the dark of a room, between sheets and heavy moans.

 

Harry’s cheeks tinted red with blood as he blushed, his heart pounded within his rib cage, thumping at a mile a minute as images of dark, sinful acts filled his mind. That voice promising so many things, things that left Harry short of breath and hot all over.

 

“Wha….what do you want...?” Harry whispered his pink tongue flicking out to lick his dry lips, those red demonic eyes following each movement his tongue made.

 

“Hmm…what I want little wizard is to take your lips, to take your body, soul and mind.” Alucard whispered huskily, his eyes riveted to where that pink tongue had hidden behind cupid bow lips. “What I want is to take you as my mate.”

 

Harry shivered as his mind became a blur of thought, this No Life King promised so many things with those two simple words, but could he give up the wizarding world? The world he had been a part of for 7 years...could he leave them to Voldemort, could he give up his life to this vampire? A vampire he did not truly know?

 

_Hell yes! Ron and_ _Hermione_ _had drifted away from me...becoming more interested in each other than in me...and the wizarding world...they have belittled me for the last time, Voldemort can have them all and if he comes after me I don’t think I need to worry..._

 

“I’ll come with you after one more thing...” Harry said, suddenly finding himself picked up bridle style into the strong arms of Alucard.

 

“And what’s that, my little one?” Alucard asked, already making his way towards to door.

 

“Harry...“

 

“Hmm…?“  Alucard hummed looking into his little one’s eyes, seeing the fear was gone and all that was held within those emerald depths was pleasure.

 

“My name is just Harry.” Harry said with a smile.

 

“My little Harry.” Alucard purred down to his soon to be mate, he lent down and took Harry’s lips in a bruising kiss.

 

Harry moaned in pleasure paying no mind to the cold rain as they made their way from the warehouse, the shadows swallowing them both as he had finally become “Just Harry”.

 

 

The end

 

**Author's Note:**

> SophieZhang was kind enough to do a Chinese translation here at http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=185588&page=1&extra=#pid3702268 where you can read Lady Luck ^^ thank you again for doing this ^^


End file.
